El día que exudo sangre de sus fauces
by Irasue Zira
Summary: Alex, Marty, Melman y Gloria se enfrentan a una difícil contienda cuando su vuelo a Nueva York los deja en una remota parte de Africa. Estando ahi Alex empieza a tener serios problemas al no poder controlar sus instintos salvajes. Alex&Occ
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar que este solo es un experimento de escritura en el cual retomo la historia que alguna vez abandone, quiere decir que esta historia la escribo con fines de quitarme la espinita de hacerlo y no aburrirme, así que si ustedes como yo repentinamente se siente aburridos pueden visitarla para entretenerse un poco, ambientada desde la primera película pero sin tomar en cuenta los eventos de la segunda.

_"Tengan miedo si quieren que despierte en ustedes el instinto de lo salvaje..."_

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p><strong>I.- Aterrizaje Forzoso...<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Alex el león degusto su cuarto pescado de esa mañana hizo un experimento sin que sus amigos le mirasen. Quería comprobar si utilizando una de sus garras podían sacar completas las molestas espinas del pescado que a veces se atoraban en su garganta, así que de esta forma y sin que ellos le observasen(Especialmente Melman quien solía ser muy quisquilloso respecto a sus armas de depredador) extrajo una de sus garras y partió la piel del pescado en dos por un costado, después procedió a hundir la garra debajo de las espinas y sacarlas completas de un jalón, al principio sonrió pensando en que había tenido éxito, lamentablemente al momento de morder el alimento descubrió que no había sucedido así, a pesar de no tener la apariencia de las espinas en él se llevo uno que otro espinazo, al final lo devoro completo dejando de lado la cabeza y se tiro en el suelo de la cabaña que Marty había construido, sus amigos quienes ya habían terminado de desayunar al fin le miraron con una sonrisa serena en sus rostros, una sonrisa de satisfacción.<p>

-¿Todo listo Alex?- Llamo su atención Marty, su mejor amigo, el león asintió ante eso pegando un bostezo enorme, últimamente le había estado costando trabajo despertarse.

-Sí, ¿Ustedes?

-Listos, solo falta que los pingüinos lleguen para irnos.

Contesto Gloria mientras que Marty se limito a asentir con la cabeza, Alex al recordar lo que eso significaba sonrió lleno de calma, hacia unos días los pingüinos habían llamado informándoles que habían conseguido al fin un combustible que sería útil para poner en marcha el avión del árbol y que este ya estaba arreglado y en condiciones de uso. A pesar de haberles metido ahí si algo le reconocía Alex a los pingüinos era el esfuerzo que habían puesto para arreglar lo que fastidiaron por lo cual la noche anterior los cuatro amigos había hecho una fiesta de celebración junto a los lémures y los pingüinos como una despedida a la isla de Madagascar. Alex no tenía nada en contra de la isla, personalmente empezaba a sentirse cómodo en ella pero había cosas que solo Nueva York podía ofrecerle y el auto control estaba entre ellas por lo cual después de la celebración cada animal había llevado con él lo que creyese necesario para el viaje, ninguno llevo nada importante en realidad, Alex habría llevado comida de no ser porque los pingüinos le habían asegurado que ellos llevaban dos cajas de pescado fresco, por lo cual por muy largo que fuese su viaje no pasaría hambre ni sed, las cosas pintaban para mejor.

Fue de esa forma que dos horas después de haber desayunado Julien y Maurice les fueron a buscar con otro grupo de lémures para partir en el avión, Alex y sus amigos dieron un último vistazo a Madagascar consientes de que esa podría ser la última vez en su vida que lo veían y después de eso se limitaron a seguir a los lémures de forma animada, incluso Melman quien usualmente estaba demasiado preocupado por el estado bacteriológico del ambiente como para relajarse movía su largo cuello al son de la música disfrutando de esta, Alex gloria y Marty hicieron lo mismo con sus caderas mientras subían el enorme elevador que habían construido los pingüinos, aquel que les llevaría a la parte más alta del árbol donde esperaba su pase de salida hacia Nueva York. Fue una despedida más alegre de lo que Alex imagino, los lémures brincando de un lado a otro con música alta para ellos, todos despidiéndoles animados y agradecidos por haber ahuyentado a los fosa. Al pensar en ello Alex no pudo evitar levantar ligeramente la barbilla en señal de orgullo, ¿Quién diría que el mismo podía ser tan atemorizante? Aunque claro todo había salido bien gracias a sus amigos y a ellos les debía todo, dejando eso de lado se recordó a si mismo que su lado salvaje no era algo de lo que debía estar orgulloso y de hecho tenía que lidiar con el si no quería asesinar y parcialmente devorar a sus amigos por lo cual ahora estaría más controlado que nunca dentro del Zoológico de Central Park.

Después de un inesperado anuncio de Julien y Maurice en el cual decían que irían con ellos el avión partió al fin, al estar en vuelo Alex no pudo hacer más que relajarse y pensar en lo que haría al llegar nueva York, lo que era seguro y primero seria dormir en su cama habitual llena de comodidades y comer dos enormes filetes de res acompañados de un poco de pescado, después estaría más que gustoso de hacer su habitual espectáculo para el público, su público. Del cual vivía y se sentía feliz de entretener. Las primeras horas de viajes fueron fáciles de pasar durmiendo o viendo al paisaje mientras jugaba con sus dedos pero después de doce horas continuas Alex se obligo a sí mismo a decir o hacer algo antes de quedarse mudo por lo cual tras comprobar que tanto Marty como Melman estaban despiertos les hablo de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese para no dar paso libre al aburrimiento.

-¿Melman, Marty? ¿Están despiertos?

-Ugh… más o menos.- Declaro la Jirafa hipocondriaca mientras acomodaba su cuello torcido pues acaba de despertar de un sueño liviano y había dormido chueco debido a lo larga que era esa extremidad de su cuerpo.

-¡Mis sentidos están alertas Al!- Declaro Marty en el asiento de al lado mientras estiraba sus patas.

-¡Gracias a Dios me muero de aburrimiento!

-Tú lo has dicho, además…¿Cuánto dura un viaje hasta nueva York!- Apunto la Zebra removiéndose incómodamente en su asiento, Alex subió los hombros fastidiado mientras se rascaba la oreja con su pata de forma discreta, Melman contesto a sus incógnitas en base a lo que conocía.

-Bueno generalmente no toman más de doce horas, depende de donde estés…bueno en realidad no sé hasta qué distancia esta Madagascar de Nueva York aunque espero que paren pronto porque mi trasero empieza a irritarse y mis varices…

-¡Ya entendimos Melman!- Le corto Alex intentando evitar toda información relacionada a las enfermedades de su amigo, Marty parecía agradecido con la intervención, lentamente comenzó a estirar su espalda antes de hablar.

-¡Ah! Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿No se supone que los pingüinos nos iban a dar algo?

-Ahora que lo dices yo también tengo hambre…- Apunto Alex tocando su estomago el cual le reclamaba por un poco de alimento, aunque en realidad se trataba de un capricho, era una de esas hambres pasajeras, no obstante Melman no lo pensó así.

-¡Oh no! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo o vamos a morir! ¡Dios no hay peces ni agua aquí, y estamos a mas de tres mil pies de distancia del mar!,¡ Estamos perdidos! ¡Ah…!

-Melman estoy bien.

Puntualizo Alex con cierto fastidio colado en la voz, comprendía que sus amigos estuviesen preocupados y no les culpaba, incluso les alentaba a bromear de la situación pero jamás intentaría comerlos a ellos o a algún otro herbívoro mientras estuviese consiente y en ese momento si que estaba consiente por lo cual el comentario de Melman le había parecido fuera de lugar, (Bueno, hablamos de una Jirafa hipocondriaca así que no podía esperar mucho) se recordó así mismo, además Melman no sabía que los pingüinos había llevado comida por lo cual su preocupación estaba justificada, al final fue Marty quien suavizo la situación.

-Sereno Melman este estomago puede aguantar hasta dos días, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, no se preocupen chicos solo fue un momento de debilidad.

Aclaro el carnívoro antes de mirar por la ventanilla nuevamente, luego de eso no hubo mucho tiempo de conversación, de vez en cuando Melman se quejaba de esto y aquello o Marty les comentaba algo pero no pasaban de ello, Alex empezaba a sentirse tan fastidiado por un viaje tan soso que estuvo a punto de ir a la cabina para llamarle la atención Skipper y preguntarle que sucedía pero la presencia del más pequeño de los pingüinos en el pasillo le detuvo, Cabo iba cargando tantos platos como le eran posible sus manos y su cabeza, ahí les entrego a Melman y Marty respectivamente una especie de coctel extraño con frutas que Alex había visto anteriormente en Madagascar. A él le hizo entrega de un precioso pescado crudo en un plato, de solo verlo Alex salivo removiendo sus manos antes de recibirlo, cuando lo tuvo consigo no le importo que sus amigos le mirasen hacer el mismo procedimiento que antes con la garra, al fin y al cabo así le quedaban menos espinas, ante eso Marty sonrió.

-Veo que le encontraste una utilidad a esas cosas Al.

-Sí, es para lo único que las usaría aunque procuro nunca sacarlas, me hacen sentir extraño.

-Si a mí también.- Acoto Melman desde atrás comiendo un fruto rojo, Alex le resto importancia al comentario y le pego un mordisco a su pescado no sin antes voltear hacia Cabo quien ya casi estaba en la puerta del avión.

-Oye pequeño pingüino, ¿Sabes a qué hora llegaremos a Nueva York? Sucede que llevamos horas volando y empezamos a preocuparnos por el rumbo del viaje.- Marty y Melman asintieron apoyando las preocupaciones de Alex, Cabo quien parecía tener dificultades con los platos se obligo a responder rápido.

-Oh sí, lo sentimos mucho, tuvimos unos problemas de navegación pero ya encontramos el Mapa, estaremos ahí muy pronto.

-Genial, ¡Eso me gusta!

Después del último comentario de Marty Alex se dedico las siguientes dos horas en intentar dormir pero él no era de esos que cian fácilmente sentados en un asiento por lo cual al final se encontró a si mismo viendo al paisaje, su pescado se había acabado hace tiempo e incluso ya había quitado algunas espinas de entre sus dientes por lo cual las cosas que podía hacer se habían reducido considerablemente, el cielo estaba gris, lleno de nubarrones y lluvia, incluso en un determinado momento en el cual le entro el sueño por un segundo pero despertó por un trueno le pareció ver a Mort, lo cual fue en realidad aterrador pues era increíble pensar que el pequeñín había conseguido soportar tanto tiempo fuera del avión, no, eso no había pasado y Alex se mentalizo para olvidar esa extraña escena pero la madrugada de incoherencias apenas comenzaba pues las pequeñas turbulencias que apenas se habían sentido en todo el viaje ahora empezaban a aumentar de intensidad, a Alex apenas le dio tiempo de intercambiar un par de miradas paranoicas con sus dos amigos despiertos y entonces lo que menos deseo escuchar fue dicho por el piloto del avión.

-Escuchen amigos, abrochen sus cinturones, en caso de no tener uno en el asiento agárrense lo más fuerte posible a un respaldo de asiento delantero, esto se va a poner feo.

Y antes de poder pensar nada Alex, Marty y Melman ya se hallaban gritando desaforadamente mientras rogaban por salir con vida, Melman estaba pegado al techo en toda su extensión gritando miles de suplicios mientras Marty había atorado como pudo sus piernas a la parte baja del asiento y se agarraba de los braceros, Alex por su parte se limito a sacar sus garras más que nunca y enterrarlas con fuerza en un respaldo de enfrente que para su mala suerte se rompió después de unos minutos, los gritos desaforados no eran suficientes para expresar el miedo y la adrenalina que estaba recorriendo sus cuerpos en ese momento, Alex incluso pudo jurar ver su vida pasar delante de sus ojos, y sorpresivamente cuando más cerca se vieron del suelo, no se estrellaron, y antes de notarlo si quiera habían caído suavemente sobre la tierra solida. Temerosos se miraron entre ellos como si estuviesen comprobando que seguían vivos aun, el despertar del único ejemplar femenino del grupo se los confirmo cuando Gloria despertó de su sueño pacifico como si hubiese estado en una cama de rosas, obviamente al darse cuenta del estado en el que había quedado el avión ella empezó a replicar pero a Alex y a los demás poco les importo y lentamente con el cuerpo tembloroso bajaron uno a uno.

Alex descendió del avión aun aferrado al respaldo del asiento con las garras clavadas en este, estaba temblando más que nunca con las orejas bajas y la respiración agitada sintiendo que su corazón se desbordaría por su pecho, al momento de la caída había estado tan asustado, había estado tan seguro de que iba a morir que por un momento se pregunto si así se sentían los animales que estaban a punto de ser comidos vivos por algún depredador e hizo nota mental de nunca causar una expresión similar en alguien más. Después de lo que fue un minuto en el cual Marty se dijo así mismo que estaba bien una y otra vez y Melman respiro profundamente Alex al fin pudo soltar el respaldo desclavando sus garras de él, después se dirigió hacia donde estaba los pingüinos dispuesto a hacerle alguna preguntas concernientes a la seguridad del avión.

-¿Oigan que paso? ¡Se supone que esta cosa iba a llevarnos a Nueva York, no a…casi matarnos!

-Descuida Gatito, todo está bajo control.- Le contesto Skipper con una sonrisa confiada que lejos de tranquilizarlo solo logro hacerlo sentirse más tenso, Alex rodo los ojos, sus amigos ya se había acercado y miraban preocupados la escena.

-¿Pe-Pero en cuanto tiempo estará listo?

-Uhm yo diría que un buen rato, perdimos a nuestros amigos con pulgares oponibles y a las dos ardillas negras.- Contesto esta vez Kowalski haciendo alguna anotaciones, Alex se limito a suspirar resignado.

-¡Como sea, cuando esté listo me avisan!

-¡Dalo por echo Gatito!

Alex rodo los ojos cuando Skipper le contesto su sarcasmo, a veces de verdad no lo entendía y podían en realidad hacer corto circuito pero se había encontrado demasiado decepcionado y fastidiado como para seguir con la pelea, volvió junto a sus amigos a acomodarse debajo de la sombra de un árbol, la primera en interceder fue Gloria quien le miro compresivamente y le toco el hombro brindándole apoyo.

-Tranquilo Alex, vamos a estar bien.

-¡Sí! ¡Mientras estemos juntos todo ira de maravilla!

Comento Marty entusiasta y positivo como siempre, Melman quizás era el único que se veía tan preocupado como el pero incluso con todo eso una vez que les escucho se animo un poco, Alex también lo hizo pero en su cara había una mirada constante de resignación, al final para no preocupar más a sus amigos decidió sonreírles apaciguadoramente.

-Supongo que sí, entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Bueno, podríamos buscar algo de agua, la verdad es que tengo sed.

Acoto Gloria a lo cual todos asintieron como si esa fuese una buena idea, después de todo quien sabe cuánto tiempo más y iban a quedarse en lo que los pingüinos reparaban el avión y seguro necesitarían dos cosas, Comida y Agua. Por lo cual se decidieron a buscar la segunda juntos dado que en ese instante no tenían hambre (Por no decir que aun tenían el estomago revuelto por la caída del avión, exceptuando a Gloria.) Alex y Marty iban a la cabeza mirando a su alrededor, aunque Alex notaba a sus amigos impresionados y ligeramente emocionados por ese lugar tan increíble no podía sentirse igual, se sentía extraño, como si no lo desconociese a pesar de haber sido la primera vez que estaba ahí, y al mirarlos podía ver en sus ojos que ellos no tenían la misma sensación, siguieron caminando entre rocas y arboles un rato hasta que a lo lejos Melman diviso un lago, un lago de tamaño considerable entre un claro de arboles y se los informo alegremente.

-¡Miren, el agua está a unos pasos y es bastante!

Ante eso los tres (Gloria, Melman y Marty) se miraron emocionados simultáneamente antes de intentar empezar con la corretiza pero justo antes de eso Alex sintió algo, una especie de palpitar que lo puso tenso y sin saber por qué ante puso el brazo antes de que sus amigos corrieran quedándose en frente, con los ojos alerta, de pronto sentía que el aire entraba con más facilidad en sus pulmones y su mirada frenética recorría todo a su alrededor en busca de ese algo, ante esta conducta tan extraña que sus amigos no podían sentir no pudieron hacer más que verle raro, Marty fue el primero en expresarlo con voz dudosa.

-¡Alex hermano que te pasa, porque..!

-¡Chiist!- Le dijo Alex alzando las orejas, Marty inmediatamente frunció el ceño interpretando eso como que Alex se había puesto mal humor y sucedería algo ligeramente similar a lo que paso en Madagascar.

-¡Oye no me chi…!

-¡Cállense esto es enserio!- Ante el tono autoritario que uso en esa ocasión sus amigos herbívoros se vieron entre ellos ligeramente preocupados y dudosos observando a su amigo, Alex recorría la mirada a todos lados y sus orejas se paraban y descendían constantemente intentando identificar aquel sonido, finalmente les miro con intriga.

-¿No escuchan eso?

-Ah no, y mira que yo soy el paranoico.- Acoto Melman a lo cual Alex rodo los ojos fastidiado, Gloria al ver que parecía no bromear intento incentivarlo a explicarles mejor lo que escuchaba.

-¿A qué te refieres Alex?

-A ese…crujido, ese algo, como si alguien estuviese caminando entre un montón de graba.

Gloria, Melman y Marty se miraron intentando no expresar la confusión en sus rostros, después de todo estaban caminando sobre tierra hacia solo unos segundos por lo cual escuchar eso era natural, quizás Alex estaba nervioso por no conocer el lugar y eso lo hacía ponerse paranoico, ante esa sospecha que compartían fue Marty quien la expreso para calmar a su amigo y evitar disputas.

-Alex no hay por qué estar nervioso amigo.

Al verificar que sus amigos no sentían nada fuera de lo ordinario Alex supuso que quizás si estaba paranoico y él era el único que escuchaba cosas por lo cual estuvo a punto de decirles que era mejor llegar al agua rápido y regresar al avión pero justo antes de hacerlo lo escucho otra vez y esta vez más cerca que antes, incluso lo había sentido en sus patas, ante eso se tiro al suelo quedando en cuatro patas, si, podía sentir que la tierra vibraba un poco, se sintió raro, como si esa sensación le fuese familiar, ¿Pero por que la sentía familiar? Y más aun, ¿Por qué estaba tan tenso? Quizás el…

-¿Ah, te sientes bien cielo?- Esta vez la voz de Gloria sonó preocupada con matices maternales mientras tocaba su frente, Alex mosqueo su mano algo fastidiado, lo que le faltaba, ahora lo trataban de a loco.

-Si me siento bien chicos, escucha Marty.

Alex jalo a su amigo al suelo y le puso la oreja cerca del piso, ante eso Marty intento concentrarse para escuchar el algo que tenía a su amigo tan preocupado, sin embargo se había detenido de repente, estuvo a punto de subir y decirle a Alex que necesitaba dormir mas porque estaba imaginando cosas hasta que fue empujado, escucho los gritos despavoridos de Melman y fue jalado por Gloria donde se escondieron detrás de un árbol, al enfocar la vista nuevamente presencio una pelea que en la tele lucia realmente menos impresionante de lo que era realmente. Alex estaba rodando en el suelo junto a otra leona, ambos se daban zarpazos, arañazos y mordidas efectivas de forma realmente violenta, de fondo se escuchaban los rugidos y lamentos de ambos como un sonido constante de guerra, al voltear hacia sus amigos noto que Gloria estaba firmemente agarrada a su cuello con algo de terror y Melman expresaba una cara paniqueada y de completo Shock con las piernas temblorosas al igual que él, es decir jamás habrían pensado ver a su amigo en una pelea así en su vida y hacerlo por primera vez, sobre todo ver que era enserio los dejo en shock momentáneamente, gracias al cielo después de unos cortos minutos Alex salió victorioso.

Cuando el Leon había dicho escuchar gravilla no era eso, si no el sonido de alguien caminando hacia ellos, obviamente al ver que un animal se había echado hacia él con la total intención de atacarlo había respondido a la pelea casi por instinto, no por el gusto de hacerlo si no porque estaban en un lugar salvaje y las cosas eran enserio, además si no lo hacia quien le ataco mataría a sus amigos y parcialmente los devoraría, eso era algo que él no iba a permitir, cuando toco el suelo sintió un rasguño claro en el hombro derecho que lo hizo rugir dolorosamente debido a que atravesó un poco su piel pero el contraataco con un certero zarpazo a su pecho, aunque Alex había jurado nunca usar esas garras para lastimar a otro ser viviente no pudo evitarlo, su brazo casi se había movido solo, además estaba en una situación en la cual o se defendía o moría a manos de aquella bestia y aun tenía mucho por vivir por lo cual peleo en serio o al menos lo suficiente para no morir desangrado por otro zarpazo, fue solo hasta que Alex sometió a la criatura que se dio cuenta que era una leona. Debajo de su brazo el cual hacia presión a la altura de su pecho y cuello estaba una leona de pelaje dorado y ojos ambarinos, su cuerpo era un poco más fino que el de él y era considerablemente más pequeña pero tremendamente fuerte, estaba retorciéndose en un vano intento de escapar de sus garras. Por un momento estuvo a punto de arañarlo nuevamente pero Alex lo evito de manera hábil mientras le pescaba la otra pata y la ponían a un lado presionándola en el suelo, pero ya no con demasiada fuerza, después de todo siendo Neoyorkino había aprendido a respetar a las mujeres y nunca había idealizado golpear a una, eso le recordó a un bonito rasguño enorme que le hizo en el pecho a la leona y al realizar aquello casi dejo de presionarla sintiéndose un tanto abusivo (¡Pero ella no tuvo un reparo en intentar matarte, y no solo a ti, también a Melman, Marty y Glo, así que no vaciles!) Al tener este último pensamiento Alex volvió a presionarla un poco para evitar que escapase aunque no fuese algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

-¡Ya suéltame!

-¿Ah?

Alex había puesto una cara de confusión total ante eso, ¿Estaba bromeando? Si hacia eso lo más seguro era que ella le mataría pero la leona se libero al fin usando sus piernas para alejarse y escabulléndose por un lado, completamente confundido y adolorido (Si, ella en realidad le había dado unos buenos golpes) la miro con una ceja enarcada, ¿Qué se creía? Y porque le miraba como si el fuese el culpable del enfrentamiento. Como si nada hubiese pasado ella se sacudió un poco y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario hacia el dándole la espalda de manera digna, ante eso Alex se consterno.

-¡Oye espera! No puedes simple casi matarme y luego irte como si nada.

-¿Oh enserio? A mí me parece que sí puedo.- Contesto ella apenas volteando para mirarle con desagrado, no obstante Alex no deseaba simplemente ser atacado por todos los semejantes que tuviesen ganas de un round de cinco minutos por lo cual se adelanto a ella y le cerró el paso en busca de respuestas.

-¡Oye, oye antes de irte tienes que explicarme algunas cosas!

-Yo creo que no. No es nada personal pero prefiero no hablar con quien acaba de darme una paliza.- Ante eso Alex negó indignado mostrándole su brazo.

-¡Para empezar tu me atacaste primero! En segunda quiero saber por qué nos estabas acechando.

Ante eso la leona vio por un costado de su melena a los tres animales herbívoros que estaba escondidos inútilmente detrás de un delgado árbol, al ver que habían sido descubiertos salieron apenas mostrándose un poco, la leona frunció un tanto el ceño mientras le rebatía.

-No los estaba acechando a ellos. El líder de mi manda nos advirtió de un desertor peligroso que se había ido hace algunos años y amenazo con volver en esta temporada por lo cual debíamos tener extrema precaución con todos los machos forasteros que se acercaran al territorio de la manada.- Ante eso Alex noto como Marty, Melman y Gloria parecían entre aliviados y conformes pero él no se tragaba ese cuento (Algo trama…)

- Ya fuese yo o algún otro león o leona te habrían cuestionado a atacado no mas al verte llegar, como te diste cuenta de que estaba acechándote decidí dar el primer paso pero no ha servido de mucho.- Declaro al fin señalando con fastidio la bonita marca que Alex le había hecho en el pecho y a pesar de sentirse ligeramente mal por lastimarla Alex no se digno a creerle, pero en cambio sus amigos…

-Ah ya veo, con razón nos estaba vigilando, solo querían protegerse con esa medida y al ver a Alex pensaste que él era el desertor.

Acoto Gloria de forma amistosa hacia la leona, ella asintió sin ton ni son, Alex por otro lado no podía creer que ellos confiaran en ella tan rápido, ¡Que casi lo había matado! Bueno en realidad el gano la pelea con creces pero de igual forma no le parecía prudente llevarse con otros depredadores (Aunque mira que tu eres uno, entonces, ¿Por qué no dejar que tus amigos se lleven con otros?) Alex alejo ese pensamiento de su mente, sabia la razón y era simplemente porque ella era una leona salvaje, de haber sido de otro lugar quizás no habría puesto en duda su historia pero nada le garantizaba que ella no estaba atrayéndolos a una trampa por lo cual salto a la defensiva.

-¡Por favor eso es una mentira!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso Al? A mí me pareció realista.

-¿Marty tu también?- Pregunto Alex incrédulo, Melman también parecía creerle, la leona solo se limito enarcar una ceja hacia él.

-¿Oye porque eres tan despreciable? Estoy diciendo la verdad e incluso tus amigos me creen.

-¿El que me hayas atacado de la nada no te dice algo? Además eres una maquina cazadora y ellos son carne, es obvio que no pretendo entregar a mis amigos como filetes a una depredadora.

-Para empezar tu también me atacaste.- Dicho esto señalo por segunda vez la hendidura que sangraba un poco, Alex rodo los ojos al notar que Melman y Marty asintieron dándole un poco de razón, ella continuo sin darle importancia al gesto- En segunda en mi manada no comemos Zebras, Jirafas ni Hipopótamos.

-¡Claro y yo soy un lindo poni encantado!

-¡Alex ya basta, al menos déjala hablar!-

-¡Pero…!- Alex tuvo que acallarse cuando Gloria le mando una mirada amenazante, podía notar que tanto Melman como Marty escuchaban confiados pero él no pretendía tragarse el cuento, aun así escucho a ver qué historia se inventaba.

-Escuchen Akem (El líder de mi manada) hizo un contrato con ciertos animales de la sabana, entre ellos estaban las Cebras, Jirafas e Hipopótamos. Si ellos nos ayudan a cuidar la frontera de todo el territorio avisándonos cuando vean a otros depredadores acercándose nosotros les defendemos y no los comemos lo cual supone para ellos un gran alivio.- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa simpática que para mala suerte de Alex se gano el alivio y confianza de sus compañeros.

-¡Qué suerte, nosotros podríamos quedarnos con ellos!- Exclamo Gloria de forma radiante.

-¡Además nos protegerán!- Puntualizo Melman como si la idea de no estar amenazado por otros depredadores en territorio salvaje valiese la pena ayudarles.

-¡Si, esta de locos!- Finalizo Marty con un saltito, ante eso la leona sonrió de forma simpática otra vez pero Alex frunció el ceño no tragándose su cuento aun.

-¡Alto, alto, tiempo! Dime algo, si en tu manada no comen Zebras o jirafas o hipopótamos entonces, ¿De qué demonios se alimentan?, A mi no me vas a venir con ese cuento de que no comen carne.

-No, si comemos carne. Usualmente comemos Ñus y Antílopes.- Ante eso los cuatro amigos del zoológico se miraron confundidos, Alex fue el primero en poder hablar.

-¿Ñus? ¿Estás jugando con nosotros o ahora inventas animales?- Alex pretendió que ella quería tomarles el pelo pero antes de que pudiese replicar Melman aclaro la duda.

-Uhm de hecho, en el cartel de información que hay cerca de tu espacio en el Zoológico decía que la dieta de los leones esta complementada de varios animales, creo haber leído algo sobre Ñus, antílopes, gacelas y muchos otros animales.

-¿Lo ves? No estoy mintiendo así que deja de ser tan insoportable.

-¡Pero…!

Una mirada unida de sus amigos como en plan de "Deja de estar paranoico" lo hizo callar bastante molesto, al parecer y aunque no quisiese aceptarlo ella decía la verdad, incluso estaba siendo amable con ellos ahora que se habían acercado y Alex no podía sentir que tuviese la verdadera intención de comerlos, con todo eso el que ella fuese salvaje como seguramente lo era toda su manda lo ponía de los nervios al punto de hacerlo insoportable, después de todo, ¿Quién le aseguraba que los otros leones tenían autocontrol? ¡Ni si quiera él lo tenía! Luego tuvieron una amena conversación entre ella y sus amigos en la cual el no participo demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para estar alegre o feliz de que ella les dijese que podían ser parte de su manada, la verdad es que todo parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser cierto y como últimamente no le estaban pasando muchas cosas buenas a Alex el león prefería mantenerse sin ilusiones de momento.

Después de una caminata corta en la cual la leona hablaba con ellos animadamente y les conducía al territorio de la manada –En algún momento de la conversación ella había dicho su nombre pero Alex no le había prestado atención a ese detalle- llegaron a un claro impresionante, había varios árboles que daban sombra a los animales que ahí había, un lago inmenso donde nadaban varios Hipopótamos, llanuras enormes donde descansaban varias Zebras y Jirafas comiendo las hojas de algunos árboles a la lejanía, debajo de la mayor concentración de arboles habían al menos unos 10 leones dormidos, Alex jamás había visto tantos juntos en su vida, de hecho ninguno de sus amigos había visto a tantos de su prole juntos, ante sus miradas atónitas la leona sonrió radiante.

-¡Bueno, bienvenidos al territorio de la Manada Akem!

-¡Este lugar esta de locos!

-¡Es hermoso!

-Parece estar limpio…-

Los tres amigos y la leona miraron fijamente a Alex como si esperaran a que dijese algo de repente, el primero les vio intrigado como si se preguntara porque razón creían que él iba a alabar ese lugar cuando obviamente desconfiaba de estar ahí pero después de meditarlo un poco y ver que quizás era mejor estar ahí que solos por su cuenta en alguna otra parte decidió aceptar la derrota, todo por el bien de sus amigos.

-Esta…muy acogedor.- Admitió al fin a falta de qué decir, no le nacía decir nada más y la verdad aun no confiaba del todo en ella a pesar de que ahora estaba risueña y cantarina como si el enfrentamiento pasado no hubiese sucedido, aun así la leona no perdió oportunidad para burlarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? Sonó tan bajo que no te escuche…- Dijo ella de forma socarrona a la cual Alex frunció un poco el ceño empezando a caminar hacia una sombra.

-¡Ya me has escuchado así que mejor deja de hacerte tonta.- Alex advirtió que Gloria estuvo a punto de replicarle algo pero no fue necesario, después de rodar los ojos la leona sonrió serena mientras saltaba a una roca lejos de ellos.

-Voy a avisar a mis compañeros de su llegada.

Dicho esto salto hacia abajo donde se encontraban los leones dormidos debajo de las sombras, Alex rodo los ojos de solo verla, iba a empezar a hablar algo sobre sus "sospechas" pero fue interrumpido por sus amigos, demasiado animados como para quejarse Alex no tuvo el valor para poncharles el globo de felicidad de repente.

-¡Este lugar es hermoso! El agua se ve tan pura y el clima es ideal para nadar…

-¡Es de donde vinimos! Aquí estuvieron los ancestros de nuestros ancestros, ¡Esta de locos!

-¡Al fin podre compartir un punto de vista paranoico de algo con otra jirafa!

Alex suspiro sentándose debajo de una sombra y recargando luego su lomo en una piedra cercana, al hacerlo sintió una ligera punzada en el brazo proveniente de la pequeña pelea que había tenido antes, aunque Alex no se bañaba con agua (Odiaba el agua) los cuidadores del Zoológico lo limpiaban con trapos húmedos y secaban su cabello, ahora se encontraba ante un dilema, el no creía poder tratarse una herida solo con agua, Alex procuraba no limpiarse mucho con su lengua a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, aunque debía admitir que las pocas veces que lo hizo se sintió inusualmente bien, al final opto por solo lamer su pata y quitar con ella algo de sangre, por el momento debía bastar, en ese lugar parecía haber agua suficiente y si tenía suerte podría conseguir pescado para cenar en el lago por lo cual las quejas ya no estaban contempladas dentro del panorama, no obstante sus amigos parecieron notar aquello dado que los tres lo miraban ligeramente preocupados, Alex se regaño por su descuido (Me han visto limpiarme la herida)

-¿Te duele Alex?- Pregunto Gloria preocupada, Melman inmediatamente salto ante ello.

-¡Oh no, deberíamos desinfectarlo con Alcohol y poner alguna venda o necesitaras un yeso! Mira que podrías perder el brazo y…

-¡Melman, estoy bien!- Le acallo Alex antes de que se pusiera mas paranoico, Marty negó sonriendo ante eso y Alex continuo- Es enserio estoy bien, solo me molestaba un poco la sangre. En fin, creo que deberíamos volver con los pingüinos esta noche e informales que nos quedaremos aquí, conociéndolos querrán trabajar en el avión por allá pero sigue siendo importante que sepan nuestra ubicación en caso de cualquier emergencia.

-¿Todavía desconfías de ellos cierto?- Contemplo Marty ante lo cual después de un suspiro de resignación Alex asintió de manera incomoda.

-No lo sé, eso solo que no me gustaría que tuviésemos que salir corriendo por nuestras vidas si les da hambre, además los han escuchado, ellos matan animales para comer…

-Ehm Alex, tu también…- Le aclaro Melman ante lo cual Alex le respondió mosqueado.

-El pescado es diferente y aun así no me gusta matarlos pero es lo que necesito para vivir, en todo caso ellos si matan mamíferos, no me parece confiable estar aquí.

-Pero parece que lo del contrato no es una mentira, si no todas esas Zebras no les estarían danzando enfrente.- Añadió Melman señalando a los leones que no parecían tener le mas mínimo interés en todas las zabras que pastaban frente a ellos, Alex puso una mueca dudosa y Gloria dijo algo mas para convencerlo.

-Además estaremos protegidos y tendremos comida y agua Alex.

-¡Es verdad Al! Este lugar esta de locos, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

Sus amigos le miraron expectantes y luego de meditarlo unos segundos asintió sonriendo, no es como si tuviese muchas opciones, pocos minutos después de haber acabado esa conversación la leona regreso bastante radiante, Alex, Marty, Melman y Gloria la miraron expectantes y ella afirmo con la cabeza.

-La manada quiere que vallan al centro del valle para presentarlos.

-¡Genial, eso estaría de locos!

-Ahí estaremos en unos minutos Kenya.- Le sonrió gloria con confianza, ante eso Alex la miro un momento ceñudo antes de apartarla del grupo un poco y hablarle con un temple serio y sombrío, convenientemente sus amigos estaban demasiado felices para escuchar lo que le dijo a la ahora confusa leona.

-Escucha voy a serte franco, no confió en ustedes por razones obvias y ya que tú fuiste quien nos trajo aquí, si llegan a ponerle una sola garra a uno de mis amigos la herida que te hice en el pecho parecerá apenas un rasguño de seda comparado con lo que te hare si les hacen daño.- Primero ella le miro confundida pero después de dos segundos sonrió confiada, casi burlona.

-Descuida tigre, te doy mi palabra.

Alex se confundió ante su repentino cambio de actitud, incluso su voz había sonado mas suave, ella le miro de esa forma unos segundos más antes de voltear lentamente y recorrer la barbilla de Alex con su cola en una especie de caricia provocativa, Alex se mosqueo ante eso y rodo los ojos regresando con el grupo, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien al final de ese día, la leona quien al parecer respondía al nombre de Kenya los presento primero con los otros diez leones( Sin incluir a un solo cachorro), para sorpresa de Alex solo él y otro Leon joven al cual apenas le estaba creciendo la melena (Y que se negó rotundamente a dejar de dormir para prestar atención a la presentación) eran machos, aunque si contaba a Akem quien según las leonas había ido tratar algunos asuntos en otros territorios daba un total de tres leones entre nueve leonas lo cual para Alex era algo nuevo. Después procedieron a presentarlo con los herbívoros quienes para sorpresa de Alex en realidad no temían a los leones y parecían llevarse con ellos, pasaron una tarde haciendo preguntas y respuestas sobre el lugar, Alex probo el estar lo más lejos que le fuese posible de sus semejantes siguiendo a Marty en su recorrido, al final del día apenas se recostaron en la yerba soltando un gran suspiro de paz.

-Ah…este lugar es a donde pertenecemos.- Comenzó Marty con voz serena.

-Ah…si.- Lo secundo Alex aunque en realidad no pensaba de esa forma aun, noto que Melman estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por una voz, Kenya había regresado.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo ella alegremente como si todo aquello se tratara de una excursión, Alex rodo los ojos, por alguna razón no podía tragar la idea de llevarse bien con otro carnívoros, aun con todo eso sus amigos contestaron alegre como ella-¿Que les parece nuestro territorio?

-Es hermoso Kenya, estamos muy agradecidos de que nos acepten aquí.

-Si, me gusto.- Añadió Melman después de Gloria.

-Es bueno que les guste, como he dicho siempre hay lugar para uno más…

La conversación se seguía extendiendo a varios puntos sobre lo lindo del lugar, el paisaje, lo amable que eran los vecinos, la comida… (¿Comida?) Ahora que Alex recordaba no había comido nada desde hacia varias horas y empezaba a sentir un poco de hambre por lo cual, olvidando por un momento a sus compañeros y su plática se paro y estiro ampliamente antes de avisar a donde iba.

-Uhm tengo algo de hambre, creo que iré a pescar al lago.

-¡De acuerdo Ali-Al.- Declaro Marty al fin, no obstante antes de irse la voz burlona de Kenya detuvo el andar de Alex.

-Pescar…¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?- Alex no entendió el punto de sus pequeñas risitas acompañadas de esa cuestionante hasta que ella se aclaro y de esa forma le confirmo algo que lo dejo severamente preocupado.

-No hay peces en este lago…

[+]

Dedicado a todos los Fans de Madagascar que buscan historias en español.


	2. Visitantes inesperados

**Bueno me he tardado bastante pero conste que adverti que esta historia podia tardar meses sin actualizacion, aunque intentare hacerlo mas seguido :).**

**Por:Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p>02.- Visitantes inesperados...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Estocada. Punzada. Estocada.<em>

_Estaba jadeando, pero al fin se había detenido. Sonriendo miro a quienes estaba debajo, eran tres animales. Se relamió los labios con una mirada malévola y enloquecida mientras sus afiladas garras se mostraban a si mismas y zarpaban a los dos primeros animales. Sus garras y pecho se llenaron de sangre, miro con hambría al último individuo que temblaba por su vida con ojos llorosos, levanto la garra para atacar con frenesí._

_-¡Alex no, no eres un asesino!- Zarpazo, sangre, mordida, zarpazo…miro la piel que quedaba de sus víctimas y entonces, realizo que debajo de él estaban sus mejores amigos…"_

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡No!

La tranquilidad de aquella noche se rompió completamente ante aquel grito aforado al tiempo que Alex se sentaba en su lugar respirando entre cortadamente, miro hacia sus patas de manera frenética y encontró aliviado que estas estaban limpias, aun así se sintió inquieto, miro hacia atrás y encontró a sus amigos dormidos, o al menos como él los creía. Suspiro cansado, era la tercera pesadilla en esa misma noche.

Desde que se entero que no había pescado en el lago de esa manada y que los próximos lagos estaban a kilómetros de ahí (sin contar que los otros machos de esas manadas lo echarían) había estado más que nervioso, sumamente paranoico y tenso. Las pesadillas eran horribles y algo ridículas, en una de hecho soñó que comía filetes de res, y término por realizar que los filetes también tenían sentimientos. Sea como fuere no pensaba soportarlo más.

_Si no puedo dormir, entonces me mantendré despierto hasta encontrar una solución. _Su problema radicaba en que ya no había pescado, los pingüinos lo habían perdido en el aterrizaje forzoso (en el cual culpaba a Skipper) y las fuentes de alimento ahí no le agradaban, por suerte aun estaba controlado y no tenía tanta hambre, estaría bien. _Así es, eres el rey de Nueva York, puedes con esto…solo tienes que encontrar un sustito de la carne y el pescado._

Claro que sonaba más fácil de lo que en realidad era, pero debía intentarlo. Se movía constantemente en órbita de mosca pensando, finalmente cedió a un ligero dolor de cabeza y se dio un golpe.

-¡Maldita sea, no se me ocurre nada! Debí traer mi propia ración de pescado pero, ¡Nooooo! Skipper lo tiene todo bajo control, si claro.- Mas vueltas, giro, siguió caminando y un gruñido de su estomago en protesta lo hizo molestarse- ¡No molestes ahora! Tienes que calmarte, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Con quién hablas?

-¡Woah!- Alex se había puesto en pose defensiva de modo inconsciente, Kenya retrocedió un paso.

-¡Hey tranquilo, vengo en son de paz!- _Si claro._

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vigilando cuando mis amigos se duerman para comerlos?

-¿Aun sigues con eso? Te dije que no es verdad, ¿Cómo puedo hacer que nos creas?- Alex frunció el ceño.

-Tengo derecho a tener mis dudas hasta que …- Alex se vio distraído cuando una cabeza pequeña se asomo detrás de Kenya, ella noto esto y se hizo a un lado dejando al descubierto un león pequeño que volvió a esconderse. _Una distracción._-¿Refuerzos ah?

-No, es mi hermanito. Se llama Kalie y ha querido hablar contigo desde que llegaste pero lo intimidas un poco.- Comento ella lamiéndose la pata y acomodándose el pelaje en el proceso, Alex enarco una ceja sintiéndose desconfiado. Los niños siempre habían sido su debilidad, así que bien podía ser un truco, miro al pequeño león escondido detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué habría de intimidarlo?

-Pues dah… estabas hablando contigo mismo hace rato, lo que nos devuelve a la primera pregunta, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Alex dudo un momento, no quería entrar en confianza con el enemigo. Aunque nuevamente ella conocía esos lugares, los animales y la vegetación. Quizás podía darle una solución o una idea de algún suplente para el pescado. Suspiro resignado y se recargo en una piedra con fastidio viendo hacia otro lado al tiempo que su estomago volvía a gruñir.

-Tengo hambre y no encuentro nada que comer.-Kenya quien hasta ese momento había pensado que se trataba de algo de vida o muerte soltó una risita que molesto ligeramente a Alex.

-Pues come algo idiota. Escucha yo y mis cazadoras vamos a hacer la siguiente emboscada en una hora, puedes esperar con Kalie y Amont (mi otro hermano menor) mientras nosotras llevamos la comida.

-¡No es tan simple! Yo no soy como tú, no puedo simplemente matar algo y comerlo.- Kenya rodo los ojos, su hermano pequeño había empezado a distraerse jugando con su cola.

-Eso es ridículo, los peces que comes también estaban vivos.

-¡Es diferente!

Kenya supuso que el forastero necesitaba creer eso para sentirse menos culpable acerca de ser carnívoro, lo cual ella encontraba extraño pues ella había visto el acto de matar para comer como algo natural, para ella solo era parte del ciclo vital y natural de las cosas y por eso no sentía remordimiento alguno, aunque nuevamente este chico estaba demasiado unido a sus amigos herbívoros.

-Como sea, ya te informe sobre la comida y será mejor que dejes de gritar así, los otro leones y leonas se preguntan qué te pasa y algunas chicas estaba preguntándome dónde estabas para venir a consolarte.- Comento ella mosqueada con la idea, Alex se encontró curioso ante esto pero rápidamente se distrajo por la primera parte de la oración.

-¿Los demás están despiertos?

-Claro, a veces nos cuesta dormir en la noche, encontramos más agradable descansar en la mañana por lo cual ahora tenemos energía. Bueno, vamos Kalie.

-Adiós señor Alex.

Alex miro como el pequeño se iba rápido junto a Kenya, se quedo viendo por donde se había ido un buen rato y luego negó con la cabeza oyendo su estomago gruñir, definitivamente no estaba tomándose bien la abstinencia de comida, pensó en el futuro curso de sus acciones y tomo una decisión. Si no dormía además de evitar las pesadillas estaría demasiado cansado como para intentar cazar a sus amigos. _Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es no dormirme y todo estará bien._

[+]

Doce horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos sin dormir o comer en condiciones.

Alex se encontraba bien, algo cansado pero estable. Sus amigos estaba metido cada uno en el descubrimiento de nuevas actividades y amistades que, por suerte, los mantenían distraídos del estado del felino. Gloria había ido a darse un baño de lodo con otros hipopótamos que vivían en el lago, Melman fue con el resto de las jirafas a recorrer las hojas de los árboles para encontrar las más limpias y Marty se dedico a correr y pastar con otras Zebras por los extensos campos de la pradera.

Y él, debajo de una sombra estaba recargado en la piedra más grande del lugar, a unos cuantos pasos el león joven de melena apenas visible llamado Amont se encontraba recostado tomando una siesta y junto a este, encima de su espalda estaba el menor de los tres hermanos, Kalie.

Alex no confiaba en ellos, pero tampoco le estaban haciendo nada malo por lo cual no tenía razones para quejarse, curiosamente el lugar donde estaban que antes estuvo repleto de leonas ahora estaba vacío, lo cual por momentos lo ponía paranoico haciéndolo dudar sobre los depredadores, ¿Y si habían ido a emboscar a sus amigos? Claro que después se asomaba y veía que ellos estaban a salvo. _Así que no hay razón para empezar con tus paranoias… _Alex suspiro jugando con sus dedos en fuero intento de ahuyentar el sueño.

Sus ojos estuvieron a punto de cerrarse pero un gruñido llamo su atención, su estomago seguía pidiéndole alimento a gritos pero no comería nada aun. Pudo haber continuado con la vista perdida al frente de no ser por que Amont soltó una risa burlona que lo confundió un poco.

-¿Parece que alguien tiene hambre, no?

-No estoy de humor chico.- Comento Alex frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, esperaba que la gente no se riera de sus problemas.

-Nadie lo está, el lado bueno de todo esto es que la comida llegara dentro de poco.

-¿Ah sí? Supongo que después de que mates a otro animal para alimentarte.- Comento él con molestia, para su sorpresa Amont negó con flojera.

-Nah

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, mi hermana y sus amigas son las que cazan, así que no debo preocuparme por eso, la comida me llegara en bandeja de plata cuando ellas lleguen.- Explico el bostezando, Alex enarco una ceja.

-¿No las ayudas?

-¿Por qué debería? Su deber es cazar.- Explico él como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, a Alex le parecía raro, pues el venia de una ciudad donde los machos trabajaban para ganarse el pan de cada día.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que los leones hacen?- Amont soltó otro bostezo.

-Dormir, descansar, ayudar a papa cuando vengan forasteros…dormir, descansar…

-Ok ya entendí, pelear con otros leones y hacer básicamente nada, ¿Correcto?

-Exacto, es la vida que amo. Aunque tú eres diferente, ayer te escuchamos gritando solo en medio de la noche, fue gracioso. Mi prima Zira pensó que te estaba dando un ataque, y ella junto a sus cuatro amigas pensaban asaltarte esa noche.- Explico como si no se tratase de nada, aunque en realidad logro poner a Alex bastante nervioso.

-Oh… ¿Enserio? Y… ¿Por qué quieren acosarme?- Amont rasco su apenas creciente melena como si no hubiese mejor acción en el mundo.

-Están conmocionadas por que eres nuevo, aquí no hay muchos machos así que cada vez que llega una nuevo hacen una competencia para ver quién se lo gana y luego comienzan una nueva manada en otro territorio.

-¿Entonces soy el premio mayor?

-Sí, y yo el de consolación.

Termino por decir el tirándose a una segunda siesta, Alex no sabía que pensar de esto. Aunque dejando de lado lo que eran capaces de hacer las hembras solitarias, Amont no era tan desagradable, de hecho le recordaba un poco a sí mismo cuando era más joven. Siguió ahí debajo de la fresca sombra distrayéndose con Kalie que había empezado a morderle la cola y la melena (aunque de un momento a otro se molestaba y le pedía que se detuviese) para jugar, entonces una voz conocida lo distrajo.

-¡Hola Al! ¿Qué te parece el nuevo lugar? ¡Esta de locos!

-Sí, si Marty…Kalie, Kalie ya basta.- El pequeño león se encogió en su lugar antes de ir a molestar a su hermano, Alex respiro sintiéndose más relajado.

-¡Que malo eres Alex!

-Hermano lleva mordiéndome la cola desde hace media hora.- Explico el Leon en su defensa, Marty negó con una sonrisa y ambos caminaron un poco para platicar en el trayecto.

-¿Y dime, que tal llevas tu hambre?- Pregunto al Zebra al aire, Alex se tenso por un momento pero luego fingió indiferencia, después de todo no quería preocupar a sus amigos.

-Bien, yo… Kenya me mostro una fruta que sabe como carne, así que…he estado comiendo de eso.- Mintió el Leon esperando que Marty le creyera, por suerte así fue.

-¡Compadre que buena noticia! La verdad es que nos estábamos preocupando por que ayer te despertaste unas veces en la noche, pero si lo que dices es verdad la espera mientras que los pingüinos reparan el avión puede ser muy amena, ¿No lo crees?

-Uh, si…si. Y dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido con las otras Zebras? ¿Hay alguna chica por ahí?- Pregunto el carnívoro por desviar el tema más que nada, al instante Marty sonrió mas ampliamente.

-¡Podría decirte la lista hermano, pero me tardaría una eternidad!- Alex rio y rodo los ojos olvidándose de su hambre por un momento.

-¿Acaso no es solo cosa de Leonas emocionarse por los nuevos?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Marty confundido.

-Kenya y Amont me dijeron que las Leonas están planeado como asaltarme por que soy nuevo y sensacional, y al parecer están compitiendo por ello.

-No seas presumido.

-No lo soy compa es la verdad… además para que querría yo…- Marty se confundió al ver como la cara de Alex se contorsionaba en una mueca de terror de manera repentina, iba a preguntar que sucedía pero el Leon volvió a hablar- Ma-Marty cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué por qué me dices que…? ¡Santo dios eso es un cadáver!- Era demasiado tarde, Marty miro con cara pálida como varias leonas llenas de sangre en la cara se acercaban con cuerpos de Ñus y Antílopes en sus bocas, todas parecían emocionadas y competitivas.

-Alex, mira, mira este Ñu que cace es muy grande, podríamos comerlos juntos o…

-Alex, ¿No tienes antojo de una cría de Antílope? Se lo quite a su madre así que la carne estará más blanda.

-Alex le robe este jabalí a un grupo de Hienas yo solita cariño…

Alex, Alex, Alex. El aludido retrocedía aturdido por tantas preposiciones pero aun más por que de hecho, dejando la sangre de lado y los horrorosos cadáveres que las Leonas cargaban…esa carne olía jodidamente bien, y le estaba haciendo agua la boca, e incluso se relamió los labios pero gracias a dios la voz de la jefa cazadora interrumpió a las leonas.

-¡Chicas, chicas déjenlo respirar y vallan a la zona de descanso ahora! Alex tu ayúdame que tu amigo Zebra se desmayo.- Kenya espero que el Leon fuera hacia ella al escuchar esto pero el nuevo Forastero miraba babeando como se iban las demás leonas con la comida, literalmente. Rodo los ojos y se acerco a darle dos palmadas en las mejillas- ¡Alex, Alex reacciona! Tu amigo se desmayo.

-Ah, ¿Qué? ¿Marty? ¡Oh no, Marty! ¿Qué le paso?- Pregunto Alex medio molesto ya volviendo en sí, Kenya solo suspiro.

-Creo que entro en shock y se nos fue.- Explico ella, Alex la miro molesto.

-¡Pues claro, cualquiera se desmaya al ver semejante desfile de cadáveres!

-¡Oye idiota no te enojes conmigo! ¡Culpa a las tontas oxigenadas amigas/primas mías que querían impresionarte!

-¡Tu eres la que las lidera, así que tu eres la responsable!

-¿Por qué siempre me culpas de todo? ¡Perdónanos por tener hambre!

-Si dejan de pasear cadáveres frente a mis amigos, tal vez lo haga.

-¿Chicos…?

-¡Que!- Gritaron ambos leones al unisonio volteando molestos, Marty quien estaba siendo ayudado por Gloria se toco la cabeza adolorido y la Hipopótamo que les había hablado rodo los ojos.

-Solo iba a pedirles que me ayudaran con Marty, ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

-¡Él/Ella es insoportable! ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!- Hablaron ambos en unisonio, en una sincronización tan perfecta que casi parecía ensayada.

-Wow, ustedes chicos deberían juntarse.- Hablo Melman animadamente insinuando que hicieran un do amistoso, al instante se arrepintió pues un par de ojos felinos estaban intentando matarlo con la mirada-¡No me coman!- Rogo patéticamente la jirafa hipocondriaca causando que el estomago de Alex gruñera en protesta. _Genial y yo que ya me había olvidado de la comida._

-¿Estas mejor Marty?- Pregunto Gloria preocupada, Marty asintió aunque de manera perturbadora, su mirada se veía perdida y parecía hablar más bien para sí mismo.

-Sí, estoy bien…bien, estoy bien, estoy bien…estoy bien.- Alex negó con la cabeza mirando a Kenya reprochativamente pero a la Leona poco le importaba, Gloria y Melman se miraron preocupados antes de encarar a los leones.

-¿Qué le paso a Marty Alex?- Logro soltar la Hipopótamo ante lo cual Alex suspiro.

-Nosotros estábamos hablando cuando una caravana de Leonas lideradas por esta.- Señalo el despectivamente ante lo cual Kenya rodo los ojos- Llegaron desfilando con cadáveres de animales frente a nosotros como si fuesen vendedoras del Tele Marketing.- Escupió el Leon, Gloria hizo una expresión sorprendida y Melman soltó un gemido asustado.

-¿Ca-Cadáveres?- Alex asintió hacia Melman.

-Así es, por eso desconfió de ellos, y más de la jefa cazadora que casi mata de un infarto a mi mejor amigo…

-¡Uyyy ya me harte!

Nadie ni siquiera Alex quien se lo había buscado espero que Kenya se le lanzara encima rodando así ambos en el suelo mientras se daban zarpazos y se gruñían mutuamente, al principio los tres herbívoros se asustaron pensando que Kenya se había vuelto loca, pero luego de un segundo realizaron que Alex se lo merecía por molestarla tanto con sus paranoias, aun así alguien debía detener la pelea y los hombres del grupo le dejaron el trabajo a Gloria.

-¡Alex, Kenya ya basta!- Los gritos no sirvieron de mucho ya que los gruñidos tapaban gran parte del sonido.

Aunque ninguno se hizo una herida realmente grave hubo un momento especifico en el cual una cachetada de Kenya alcanzo a hacerle una finísima herida en la mejilla a Alex, y entonces el león que apenas comprendió lo que le había pasado hizo una mueca de furiosa incredulidad tocándose el área afectada.

-¡Arañaste mi cara!- Grito el anonadado mientras Kenya rodaba los ojos unos pasos separada, ambos estaban agitados por el esfuerzo- ¡No puedes rayar la cara de un actor! ¡Eres una salvaje!

-Ehm chicos…- Intento intervenir Marty nervioso, Gloria y Melman estaban sorprendidos por la situación.

-En primera no se qué demonios es un actor, segunda si soy salvaje y tercera, ¡Deja de ser tan llorón y quejarte conmigo!- Gloria advirtió que Alex iba a contestar algo pero se interpuso antes de que volviesen a las mordidas y arañazos.

-¡Bien chicos tiempo fuera! ¡Alex lo lamento pero le diste razones suficientes para arañarte, aun así no vuelvan a pelear de esa forma!

Ambos se miraron resentidamente antes de ceder, Alex se limpio la mejilla con un gesto cansado. Pudo escuchar que Kenya murmuraba un "Mansito llorón" mientras se sobaba el arañazo que él le alcanzo en el hombro. Alex estaba acostumbrado a ser un caballero pero Kenya había comprobado tener un don natural para molestarlo y como extra una vez que empezaba a pelear y la adrenalina llenaba sus venas se le hacía imposible detenerse de atacar.

El silencio incomodo y tenso en el cual se quedo el quinteto de animales fue apenas roto por el grito de una leona que se acercaba corriendo desde los arbustos al oeste de la manada, parecía cansada y tensa.

-¡Kenya, un par de invasores al lado oeste, están descansado debajo de una sombra y hablaban sobre venir a tener un encuentro amistoso con Akem!

Cada animal tuvo una reacción diferente, Melman se mostro preocupado, Gloria solo un "¿Qué?" mientras que Marty opto por negar preocupado, Alex miro hacia Kenya y pudo ver que su semblante serio se oscurecía.

-Genial…escucha ve a comer con las cazadoras, yo me encargo de esto.- Dicho esto Kenya se paro del suelo y estiro ligeramente, Alex la miro ceñudo.

-No estarás pensando en ir a enfrentarlos, ¿Cierto?- Cuestiono el Leon generando expresión diversas en sus amigos.

-¿Qué? ¡No lo hagas Kenya eso es muy peligroso!

-Sí, ¡No te aloques!

-Po-Podrías lastimarte gravemente y aquí no hay ningún hospital o vendas, o medicina o…

-¡Escuchen es mi deber!- Soltó ella con firmeza interrumpiendo a Melman- Cuando el líder de la manada no está yo me quedo a cargo, lo haría me hermano pero aun es joven, por ahora no puedo permitir que se acerquen mas.

-Bien, entendemos eso pero no quiere decir que tengas que ir a matarte con unos leones sin la ayuda de tus amigas cazadoras.- Explico Gloria, y los demás asintieron. Alex permanecía callado sopesando la situación.

-Escuche es mas riesgoso que vengan aquí y ataquen a los herbívoros o a mi hermano Kalie, no puedo dejar que el muera así que intentare hablar con ellos.- Todos se mostraron deseosos de detenerla pero respetaban su decisión, Kenya tomo esto como un voto de aprobación y volteo.- ¡Amont, mueve el trasero y ven ayudarme en este instante!

Alex pudo escuchar un gruñido de molestia de parte del adolecente antes de pararse y acercase a ella.

-¿Ahora qué?, Estaba a la mitad de mi almuerzo.- Comento el fastidiado, Kenya se limito a explicarme con seriedad.

-Hay invasores en el lado oeste, podría necesitar tu ayuda.

-No me siento de humor…- Soltó el, todos le miraron con desaprobación y Gloria estuvo a punto de decirle que no fuese desconsiderado pero para su sorpresa Alex se le adelanto.

-No seas ingrato, además es lo único que haces.- Kenya miro a Alex bastante sorprendida por la ayuda pero le resto importancia al escuchar a su hermano.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

La leona asintió y ambos hermanos corrieron en dirección oeste, Marty, Melman y Gloria se vieron deseosos de hacer algo y Alex apretó las garras. Odiaba admitirlo pero el valor de Kenya era admirable y por muy carnívora y sospechosa que fuera no iba a poder sola con ellos, incluso con la ayuda de su hermano, pero su orgullo le impedía exteriorizarlo del todo. El no sabia pelear pero de algo podía ser útil.

-Deberíamos hacer algo, ¡No podemos solo quedarnos aquí!- Soltó Marty.

-¡Tienes razón como Neoyorkinos, debemos…!

-¡No!- Marty y Melman se mostraron tan sorprendidos como Gloria cuando Alex la interrumpió, el Leon volteo a verlos serio- Ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré a ayudarlos.

-¿Qué? ¡Alex estás loco! Es muy peligroso.

-Podrías herirte…

-Sí, ¿Ya olvidaste a los Foosa?

-¡Lo sé, chicos lo sé!-Interrumpió Alex suspirando- Pero ellos dos necesitan mi ayuda más que nada, y si ustedes van podrían usarlos para distraerme.- Ninguno dijo nada ante esa irrebatible lógica y Alex decidió sonreír para darles confianza- ¡Tranquilos, nadie puede contra Kenya la salvaje y el Rey de Nueva York juntos! Volveré pronto.

Dicho esto los Neoyorkinos vieron como el felino del grupo se alejaba corriendo hacia los dos hermanos para ayudarlos con su batalla.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado.<p> 


End file.
